The use of notification boards or announcement boards has been ubiquitous in all manners of settings. From schools, workplaces, government buildings and universities to homes and public places, the use of notification boards for the publishing of content relevant to passersby is common practice across all walks of life.
One main issue with standard notification boards is that they are commonly a place where there is no organization or restrictions on the placement of content. Typically consisting of corkboard, magnetic materials or other simple means allowing for documents to be retained upon a surface, notification boards commonly become unorganized messes of content layered upon content with no separation between the various documents and no way to know how long documents have been residing on the notification board or provide other identifying information. Additionally, especially in the case of notification boards that use corkboard or similar material, the attachment means used, such as thumbtacks and staples, frequently damage both the notification board and the documents themselves.
Another issue with standard notification boards is that since there is no demarcation between the documents or space where documents should be placed, individuals end up stacking documents and obscuring the documents previously placed by others. This can commonly lead to messy, unorganized notification boards that actually end up dissuading passersby from coming to view the content placed thereupon.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a notification board that provides the ability to organize and display documents for viewing and further provide an easy and convenient method for allowing the removal of hard to retrieve documents from each distinct viewing area. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.